Hydrogen Peroxide is a nature's own disinfectant. It is naturally present in milk, honey and in human saliva and tissues as a result of cellular metabolism. It is thus a germicide, with broad spectrum antimicrobial activity, which helps the outer defences of the body as non-immune system. Hydrogen Peroxide kills the pathogenic micro-organisms phagocyted by the leucocytes (white cells). The white cells are themselves protected from the hydrogen peroxide by natural antioxidant molecules such as Super Oxide Dismutase, Glutathione (GHS) and Catalase (peroxidase).
The mechanism of action of Hydrogen Peroxide is based on the production of oxygenated free-radicals such as Superoxide anion (O2°−) and Hydroxyl radical (OH°). These very unstable molecules react extremely quickly with the micro-organisms' cell-wall, cell membrane, DNA and enzymes, causing irreversible damage. However, this process is quite slow and the kill-time rate of hydrogen peroxide cannot be considered as fast enough for skin hygiene purposes. For instance, it may take at least 30 minutes for a disinfectant to disinfect a surface.
Combinations of hydrogen peroxide with various stabilizers (chelating agents, acids) and bug-killing boosters (organic acids, surfactants) are known. For instance, N. Omidbakhsh, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,279, discloses the concept of “Accelerated Hydrogen Peroxide” (AHP) as following:                An acidic aqueous hydrogen peroxide solution is provided, with improved disinfectant activity. Concentrated solutions preferably contain up to about 8% and as-used concentrations contain about 0.5% peroxide. The solution also contains from 0.1 to 5.0% of at least one acid compound, e.g. phosphoric and/or a phosphonate with from 1 to 5 phosphonic acid groups, and from 0.02 to 5% of at least one anionic surfactant. The surfactant is selected from C8 to C16-alkyl aryl sulphonic acids, sulphonated C12 to C22 carboxylic acids, C8 to C22-alkyl diphenyl oxide sulphonic acids, naphthalene sulphonic acids, C8 to C22 alkyl sulphonic acids, and alkali metal and ammonium salts thereof, and alkali metal C8 to C18 alkyl sulphates, and mixtures thereof. Most preferably the solution has an emulsifier, e.g. a salt of an alkylated diphenyl oxide. The solution may also contain corrosion inhibitors and/or lower alcohols.”        
The above formulation involves phosphor-containing ingredients which cannot be considered as environmental friendly. It also requires a significant number of bacterial-killing boosters, leading to less biodegradable formulations.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide peroxide containing formulations which boost the kill-time rate of hydrogen peroxide which does not contain environmentally problematic constituents and is readily biodegradable.